Home Spooky Home
by PookbearD
Summary: Sam and Dean come across something they haven’t dealt with before in a home in a quaint mountainside town. This is the story of how they figure out what it is and ultimately how to get rid of it.


**Home Spooky Home**

Sam and Dean come across something they haven't dealt with before in a home in a quaint mountainside town. This is the story of how they figure out what it is and ultimately how to get rid of it.

**Author's note**: This is a different story from the kind I usually write. It is unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine. I own nothing other than my 2 dogs and please don't take them away from me. Supernatural and Sam and Dean belong to Kripke, the CW, and Warner Brothers. Any likeness to any persons living or dead is strickly coincidental and in no way is an attempt to infringe on any copyrights.

Chapter 1

The lady, Abby Stonewall, was explaining to the two Winchester brothers the issues the thing was presenting for her and her husband, Charles. They had lived in the house for 5 years and during that time all sorts of things had happened. Knocking on the attic door, opening and closing of drawers and shelves in both the bedroom and the kitchen, a full cat litter container sliding across the kitchen floor - a good 3 feet, stuff disappearing and reappearing in different places, disembodied voices, and lastly, her being pushed down the stairs. They had finally had enough and wanted to get rid of whatever it was that was haunting their 1950's split-level home.

"So, you say there is no rhyme or reason to when these incidents occur?" Sam asked.

"No, none at all. They happen at all times of the day, night, week, month, year, you name it." Abby replied. Abby was a 27 year old blonde with blue eyes that had a fire in them that showed she was telling the truth. Sam could tell it took a lot to "spook" this woman, so apparently, stuff had begun to escalate as of recently.

"The latest incident happened a week ago, when "something" pushed you down the steps?" Sam inquired.

"That's correct. I think whatever this is followed us from our previous house. It seems that whatever it is, likes to follow my husband but doesn't really like me." Abby added. 'Things really ramped up after we moved in together and got married. It's almost like I pissed it off." She ended with a humorless chuckle.

Sam nodded his understanding and looked over at his brother, Dean, who was, for once, quietly taking it all in and not trying to hit on the attractive client.

"Where is your husband, Ms. Stonewall?" Dean asked.

"Please, call me Abby and he is at work but should be home soon." She said.

"Well Abby, thanks for being so upfront with us about all the goings on, it is definitely going to make our jobs a lot easier. My brother and I are going to do some more research on the history of this place and get back with you about our plan. Please give us a call in the meantime if anything, and I mean anything "out of the ordinary" happens." Dean concluded.

"Thanks fellows, just knowing that there is someone out there that doesn't think we are complete fruitcakes definitely makes this more bearable." Abby said as she walked the brothers to the front door.

&

Later on at the town library, Dean is playing around with the microfiche. You can tell by his actions that he is bored out of his freaking mind and has had absolutely no luck locating anything out of the ordinary about the house in question. Sam is in the corner at a large table, quietly hunched over a book of old newspapers scanning them for anything that looks like their kind of thing, with little success.

"Sammy."

"What?"

"Are you done yet, can we get out of here?"

"Shh, not so loud, this is a library."

"Geek."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Har har har, Dean, very funny."

"Ok, if you aren't ready in the next 20 seconds, I am leaving your ass here and taking the car back to the motel."

"How am I supposed to get back to the motel?" Sam asks.

"I don't really care, I just care about getting out of this weird smelling place, it gives me the heebie jeebies." Dean responds.

"Ok, I am not having any luck either, let's go." Sam concludes.

&

Sam and Dean discuss the latest case in the sleek black '67 Impala on the way to the motel.

"Dude, do you think we are dealing with an ordinary poltergeist or something more sinister?" Dean wonders aloud.

"I honestly don't know, but we definitely need to do more research on the house and even the land to see if there are any angry spirits roaming around for any reason. What did you think of Abby's idea about the thing following her husband from their last house?" Sam states.

"It's definitely worth checking into. We will need to go back at some point and interview Charles to see what his take is on all this. Right now I could eat a horse or at least a cow, let's go get us some grub." Dean adds.

"Are you ever full?" Sam asks him.

"What do you think? Look who you are talking too." Dean smirks.

&

**Author's note 2**: Part of this story is based on truth and my experiences with the paranormal. Please read and review and let me know what you think and if you would be interested in reading more.


End file.
